Fallen
by LaPushComesToShove
Summary: Sam's break up with Leah. Leah POV. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm on a roll here? Aren't I? LOL. Here's a one shot about Sam's break up with Leah. ENJOY! **

**I OWN NUTING!**

I blinked. "What did you say?"

"Leah, I don't think we should be together anymore."

"Why? We love each other."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered. Angry, hurt tears stung at my eyes.

"No!" I loved Sam. I wouldn't let him go.

"I'm sorry, Lee-Lee. So sorry." He kissed my forehead and drove away. I knew it. I just knew I shouldn't have fallen in love. I stood there, on the concrete pathway to my house, staring at his car. I didn't care if it was raining. I could cry in the rain. Nobody could tell if tears or rain made my mascara run. I didn't care if I got sick, I would live. A sharp pain pulled from the middle of my chest. I gripped my sweater closer to me and started walking. I walked down the dirt road, which was turning to mud beneath my feet. I didn't stop until I realized where I was going. Sam's house. I turned around and ran. My pink dress was now a deep red, like blood. Quiet sobs were now overtaking me. I ran until I saw the "La Push Reservation" sign. Cars passed me, probably going to their lovers. The wind picked up. My braids flopped and slapped against my face. It was cold. I went into Forks, but still kept walking. My cell phone rang, breaking the silence. I took it out of my sweater pocket with shaking hands.

Sam 3 calling

The screen flashed. I dropped my phone into the mud. An old rusty red truck stopped beside me.

"Leah?" A voice called my name. It sounded distant. Jacob Black got out of his truck and ran after me. He caught up pretty quick. "Leah, what's wrong? Who left? Was I saying that out loud. Sam left, Sam's gone.

"Sam." I shuddered. I faced him and I felt weak. I gripped his arm and started sobbing. He somehow managed to drag me to his truck. He helped me in and wrapped his jacket around me.

"Leah!" voices yelled. I barely heard them. But one voice stood out. Sam. I whipped my face on Bella's jacket and saw him. He opened the truck door.

"Lee-Lee! I was so worried."

"Why?" I spat back. He looked hurt.

"I'm so sorry Leah, let me explain."

"No. I don't care. I hate you!" I screeched. I stomped on his toe and ran into my room. I looked into the mirror. It reflected a bitter looking girl with copper skin. Her once beautiful face was turned up into a sneer. Her jet-black hair was plastered to her skin. I looked at the counter. A picture of Sam and I was mocking me. I hit it to the ground. The glass shattered. I stepped over the mess, too tired to pick it up and flopped down on my bed, sobbing. Tomorrow, I promise I will never shed another tear for Sam Uley. I wouldn't be the same sweet, innocent Leah. I would be bitter and mean, trying to not let anybody see past the act.

That's how the new Leah was born. Don't like me? Deal with it.

**AN: Jacob had Bella's truck because he hasn't given it to her yet. This happened before Bella came to Forks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. It's me. No, this is not an update. Sorry to disappoint you. Please don't exit this note.

I have an idea. Nothing new there. But, I want to make a trailer. I need help. If you are interested and good with cameras, PM me. I have a list of shots and stuff I want in it. Please PM me!

I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS. I'M GOING TO TRICK YOU SO YOU CLICK TO READ THIS.


End file.
